Heart constellation
by Gabrielmanga
Summary: Sometimes, some situations require that things have to be told in complete honesty , no mask to hide two beating hearts and mostly, to let the step guide you to where you think it's right. Ulquihime Lemon, ONE-shot


**Okay , here is the first Lemon i have ever written in my almost 20 years of life, please be gentle, it is also the second fic i write. I know it's filled with grammatical error and such , but french is my birthlanguage, thus , it's not english ^^; hope you can apologie for this.**

**Context of the story : A one-shot ,set some months after a possible ulquiorra come-back ^^ . it took 2 days to write this, and for two days i went to sleep at 3 am to finish it XD**

**One last apologies for the over fluffy/corny/sweet side of this story , i'm not used to one-shot , thus trying to not turn this into a multi-chapter required for me that i accelerate things a little. ^^ **

**WARNING: yes , very mature content ahead, if Lemon isn't your cup of tea, pass your way , thought i can assure you doing distasteful Lemon isn't something that you will find here ^^ it's quite sweet actually.  
**

**ENJOY! **

He didn't knew why he accepted to accompany Orihime in this odd activity of her that night. Ulquiorra wasn't the type of man to do things without a very good reasons, or for some good knowledge. Lying down on the soft grass of the park where they both met, looking up at the stars , wasn't an activity he ever thought of doing one day but seeing the woman's eye shining in fascination as she tried to figure out shape from the agglomeration of stars or constellation, told him that being the spectator of all those emotions was worth it.

"Oh! That one look like a turtle! Can you see the round body with the little head?"

A low humming sound was his response, he was actually more interested in the display of emotion she made apparent on her face than the shape the stars had.

"Ohhhhhhh…This one have the shape of a snake! it seems like it's looking at me. Teehee! " Her soft giggle made the red-haired woman's body shake slightly, a detail that didn't escape Ulquiorra's eye.

It was fascinating how her eyes filled themselves with different emotions as second passed, it went from surprise to happiness, from contentment to adoration.

Wait, adoration?

"…..T…that one look like a heart…." her hand was slightly raised, apparently wanting to touch the constellation itself. His head slowly moved to look at the stars again, the heart was such a delicate matter to talk about with them. It all begun with it, and who knows how it would end. The arrancar moved his head to look at her again, only to notice she did the same.

" Did you ever regretted gaining a heart?"

Her question surprised him a little, even if the only hint that it showed on his face was his eyes that widened a little. It didn't took a while before they closed themselves. When he first admitted to her that he gained a heart from their interaction in Las noches , it became such a touchy subject. Every time he would try to talk more about it to her , she would became embarrassed and try to change the subject or flee him entirely. He had to say he was pleased to see she was the one that was starting the conversation about it now.

"It has it's share of good and bad points, it is hard to control all the new emotions, all the new sensation and all the new desire I accepted to deal with but considering my fascination toward the subject, it is a mere price to pay for learning it in it's most effective way, by experimenting it myself."

The Arrancar didn't knew why such a statement seemed to have changed her cheek's color to a more rosy one, and for her head to slowly turn away to look at everywhere but him.

" ….But never once have I regretted to experience and see what you meant by sharing your heart with someone." He didn't knew why his body told him to hold her hands to emphasis his point , but it did so , intertwining their fingers while his eyes kept looking at her blushing face. After some minute of awkward silence passed, Orihime finally decided to turn her head to look at their joined hands.

"….what are you desiring now?"

He thought for some seconds before replying.

" It is new to me to experience liking and disliking for matters that do not have a vital outcome on me. I appreciate music ,especially this "violin" that I can play at your establishment made for learning. I also desire to eat your meals, especially when this new body of mine has now human's need. There is many things that I desire now , that would have been pointless before…"

He didn't knew why her eyes showed a small hint of disappointment, but he continued on with what he had to say, she was willing to listen to him without fleeing, he had to appreciate and make the most out of that occasion.

" ….but when I think about it , there is one thing that never changed, it only grew with the days…" Ulquiorra made a slight pause, his eyes looking at the heart shaped constellation again.

"…..no matter how much I tell myself it is foolish to desire this….reasons escape my mind, which leave nothing else then pure raw emotions, guided only by the heart."

Orihime slightly frowned in confusion at his words, her heartbeat accelerating for reasons unknown to her, it was like her soul knew the next word he was going to say , but her mind remained oblivious to it. His eyes met hers with a hidden passion that startled even her.

"….I desire for you entirely, whether it is what compose you, your mind, your heart, your soul… my life now seems to make sense only when it is seen through your eyes."

The young woman remained silent for a while, apparently not believing what her ears channeled to her brain. It was all so sudden, yet Ulquiorra was never one to hide words under shyness or any human emotions having to do with intimacy.

"….Why is that, Orihime….why?…." His last words was barely a whisper when spoken.

" ..ah…..U...Ulquiorra….I…" All effort to compose a sentence were in vain, especially with him lying a little too closely next to her , and with those eyes, god those eyes will drive her crazy one day. The blush on her cheeks only got redder by the seconds as her heartbeat accelerated even more, she bet he could almost hear it at the moment. She didn't know what to say, not because such a declaration was unwanted, but because , day after day, it was the same with her even thought she tried so many times to hide it under a curtain of excuse such as her "love" for Ichigo. It was like trying to tell herself she was the moon when in fact, she was the sun. It simply couldn't be denied anymore, even more when he actually told her she was the reason he found his heart. It became so strong that she had to flee his presence, the very core of her soul was screaming his name ,yet her mind and body was holding it back. Knowing how he felt now, could she risk to let her heart and soul take control? Where would it go from now on?

"… What would you say…If I told you… it is the same with me too…?" Orihime's hand hold onto his more tightly as she spoke. Ulquiorra remained silent , deep in thought, as his body turned to rest on his side, facing her. It took quite some time before he spoke again, his voice having a softer tone then usual.

" …What is happening to us…?"

A warm smile found it's way unto the red-haired woman's face. The arrancar's obliviousness was so charming at times.

"….We….We are in love, Ulquiorra."

Her eyes filled themselves slowly with tears, for so many years she believed so many lies concerning Kurosaki and her, she denied so many proof, she hoped for things that would never come. Never would she have thought that the man in front of her would be the subject of the true love she held deep within herself. It was all too much, she could finally admit what she had been denying herself, there was no more false hope, no more heartbreak and no more illusions. Soft sobs escaped her throat as her hand placed themselves in front of her mouth , trying in vain to cover the sound.

Ulquiorra could only be totally confused at her reactions. little did he know that she was crying in happiness, having a weight lifted from a painful heart was something he needed also to experiment. One of his hand rested on her shoulder as low sobs emitted from her covered mouth, seeing her cry was a painful sight. The contact seemed to made Orihime react as she threw both of her arms around him , her face on his chest.

" I…I love you…."

She almost said it to convince herself more than the man she was holding tightly at the moment. She denied it for so long….the way it sound on her tongue felt right, so right it made her sobbing harder.

The sound didn't pleased him in the slightest, it was like his heart was clenching in pain when he knew tears usually meant pain and sadness. Why was she pained and sad to love him?…didn't she told him before that love was a happy thing?

"…I…kept it all in for so long….I'm so sorry Ulquiorra, I didn't know, I didn't know anything."

He found himself slightly moving so that his body was partially bending over hers, his face only centimeters away from his woman.

" there is no apologies needed for a man that didn't understood that concept until there was days where all the evidence were bombarding him…."

His face moved closed to her own , his eyes digging into hers while his hands slowly rubbed the tears away from her face.

" Orihime….Are you scared of me?"

it might have sound out of context to ask that question in the current situation they were in, but when she allowed her eyes to search in his, she knew exactly what he meant behind his words. What he was truly asking was ; what she scared to accept what they had now? Was she ready to face what he had to offer? Was she willing to continue on the probably long road ahead of them?

Orihime wished so long for this , she won't turn back now…

"I'm not scared…."

At those simple words, his head moved slowly downward ,allowing his lips to brush over hers before they touched. He never understood before the meaning of such an action , for him, It remained another human's custom but when he actually felt it, felt her warm lips on his and the way it moved slightly ,massaging his own. It ignite something hidden deep within himself, like his last cords of reasons just snapped and his new heart decided to pour all the desire he held , out of his body and through his actions. When the young woman placed her hands on the back of his head, his tongue slowly came into play as it moved to glide over her lips, earning a low moan from her as she parted them. It remained a wonder to him why such an action would end up being so pleasurable, the feeling of her tongue timidly playing with his, both of their head tilting slightly to the side, allowing more pressure and her finger grasping his head with more force. It took a while before both of them parted, in need of some air.

" D…don't stop"

God she would be the end of him if she was to ask him anything with such a tone. He could only comply and let hips lips meet hers again, this time more urgently and less gently. Orihime's head was spinning , never as she thought that simply kissing him would end up at her desiring so much more, craving his touch and attention and praying for it to never end. Of all the dream she had , none could even compare to the real thing. Her thoughts were interrupted as one of Ulquiorra's hand ran along her thigh, apparently enjoying it's softness. She couldn't comprehend how all reasons left her body with his touch, they were both in a park, a public park , and yet both of them didn't cared about the possibility of anyone finding them in such a position. At the moment, it was them, them and no one else, just like the time when his hand almost touch her while his body disintegrated into ashes. Another short moan escaped her lips when Ulquiorra left her mouth to apply his lips on her neck, kissing it all the way from her jawbones to her clavicle. It didn't took long for him to find a spot that drew more soft sign and whimper from her.

"…Ul..Ulqui…ahh….please…"

That voice almost made his last bit of control snapped , it was almost wrong for him to desire his woman to this extend, it took a lot to make his control snap, yet the erotic-undertone of her voice did only that. He needed to see more of her, touch more, feel more of that soft skin under his finger. His own skin was burning and the blood pulsing through is body, every inch of him was craving for every inch of her. It wasn't before Orihime's hand slowly moved to grab his own and place it on her covered breast that he allowed himself to throw his logic and reasoning in the back of his head so that his heart only guided what he had to do. Both of his hand ripped apart the while blouse she was wearing , he was pleasantly surprised to see she wasn't wearing that god-damned article of clothing that is a bra, well it was true that she decided to go watch the star after taking a showing, thus she probably just forgot. At the moment, it was like the soft moonlight was giving her skin an almost ethereal glow, making it paler , it made her even more beautiful than she already was. It was like the very moon gave her it's shining for him to marvel at. He wasn't surprise that she tried to hide herself from him, but this embarrassment wasn't something he's going to complain for, it was something so appealing in her. The Arrancar's head slowly moved closer to Orihime's neck, his tongue leaving a long trail from the bottom of her jaw to the young woman's clavicle. It drew a soft moan past her lips again, encouraging her to not be shy of herself.

He knew he shouldn't do this to her, crave her, hunger for her and throw his logic to the back of his head but at the moment, looking into her brown shimmering pool, the sweat slowly running down every curve of her body and the way her cheek changed to a beautiful rosy color, he just couldn't tell himself that anyone else could ever lay an hand on the creature before him, when he thought about it further, the face of the shinigami appeared in his mind like a flashing danger sign. Ulquiorra knew well that the woman had a past "interest" in the red-haired man, which made him even more motivated into showing this woman, his woman, that Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't be the man from which the name will flow out of her throat. The scar she wore on the center of her abdomen was also a proof of all this.

He caressed it gently, being very careful and barely applying pressure, almost enough to just make the illusion of touch. Orihime simply stared at him in wonder, the man in front of her right now, changed so much in the past few months, going from her heartless cruel captor, to the reasons her heart beat faster, her body lusting and her mind screaming his name. While he seemed to be deeply concentrated on her sternum, she allowed her hand to dig deep into his hair, enjoying its softness and how right it seemed for her to do so. The slow rubbing movement her finger made draw out a low growling sound from the arrancar, who rested his head on the space between her head and shoulder, while her fingers did magic on his scalp. He never was touched there before, maybe aside from a few severe beating from other Adjuchas and vasto lorde he had a hard time fighting. Her touch however couldn't even be compared to anything...maybe aside one thing, the soft summer wind, like a caress on the skin, that make your bones turn to jelly and every muscle relax from any tension.

"There is nothing that felt so right..."

His low, deep voice echoed against her skin as he moved his head up slowly, their eyes met for an instant before their lips crashed together in urgency, their body begging for touch, begging for caresses, begging for the other's attention. His hand slowly moved to her right breast, the one just atop her beating heart, to soon after, caress it gently, controlling his strength to not rip it apart, he knew well that his strength and the one of a human could never compare. She was such a fragile being...so strong minded yet so fragile...what a contradiction.

When his finger rubbed her nipple, in new-found curiosity, Orihime allowed a loud moan to echoed in the darkness of the night, from which the only spectators where the stars themselves.

" Ahh!.."

As he continued his ministrations on her right breast , his eyes observed her every reaction , the way her body squirmed and moved , how the blush on her cheek seemed to grow redder and how that soft voice of his could only mutter his name between pants and moan. It was all so beautiful to him.

"Where do you want to be touched…?"

The young woman blushed ten time harder at his words, she never imagined him ever asking her such a thing but when she thought about it , he probably didn't know what to do at the moment. One of her hand slowly guided one of his between her tight .

"H..Here…"

With that said, Ulquiorra slowly started to rub the area covered by her underwear, he noticed it became wet under his finger, curious , he ran the undergarment along her legs, throw it somewhere and continued his precedent action, this time feeling her lower lips rubbing against his finger as it got more humid by the seconds. When the tips of his finger brushed a certain ball of nerves, it immediately drew a reaction out of Orihime.

"Ahhh!t..there."

Perplexed, he kept his attention on that sensitive area, as his rubbing grew in speed and intensity, which had for only guide, the moan and whimper emitting from his woman.

" ahh…u…ulquiorra…ah!"

She felt like she was about to burst any minute, the blood in her veins was almost boiling from the intensity of the situation. His cold finger felt odd yet impossibly pleasurable as they move against the small ball of flesh. He apparently was guided only by the sound she emitted, a detail that didn't went unnoticed by her. Orihime knew he wanted to hear her, yet that fact made her blush even harder, if it was even possible.

Ulquiorra could only be curious at the why such an action could cause her to react so lively. He lowered his head so that he could have a proper view of her lower lips , from then he noticed how humid the area got and how his most basic instinct seemed to enjoy that fact. Everything was so new yet, he knew what he had to do, like his soul knew exactly what the woman was craving for, what made her whine softly in desire. He moved himself so that he was kneeling in front of her before his head lowered itself at mere centimeters away from her womanhood. When he did so , he saw the flash of anticipation in Orihime's eyes , it told him the next step he needed to do.

His tongue slowly pushed apart her folds, her juice leaving it's taste on it. There was nothing about her that didn't tasted sweet , he concluded. Her very essence could be compared to ambrosia, you just couldn't get enough of it , almost to the point it was forbidden to crave for it so much. Has he lapped with increasing speed, Orihime could only increase the number of moans, whimpers and groans she let out. It didn't mattered if she was heard , if anyone find them , she could only think about the sensation he gave her

"Ahhhh!….oh dear gods…y...yess!." The way she clenched her finger in his hair in absolute abandon accelerate the repetitive movement of his tongue. She couldn't believe what he was actually doing to her , his hot wet tongue moving against her while his hand hold her waist down, it was all so good yet she couldn't stop thinking that it was too perfect.

When she felt his movement slowly dying down , her eyes opened to look at his face , which had raised slightly up and seemed to held a thoughtful look.

" Is…..is something the matter?" she had a hard time calming her breathing after what he had just done.

The only answer she received was Ulquiorra softly lifting her up the ground to hold her up, princess style, as he sonidoed away from the park , in the next second, after she felt a rush of air making her hair moved, they were both standing in her room, where the moon was still shining brightly through the window.

" …h..huh?"

Ulquiorra finally broke the silence after seeing her confused look.

" I figured it would be more comfortable to pursue our activity here, considering the temperature had lowered to 12 Celsius degree, which for you human , can be considered cold when you do not have anything to cover yourself with."

Ulquiorra shall remain Ulquiorra, whatever the situation. She could only smile warmly at his attempt at " consideration". he walked to her bed before gently laying her down on it, being careful in his movement.

Seeing the woman there, her hair curving beautifully on the bed, her eyes shimmering with something similar to eagerness while her body reflected the moonlight, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that the creature before him was the most beautiful thing he ever had the chance to laid his eyes on. Has he bended over her figure, both of his legs still on the ground, his hands traveled on her milky skin, going from one of her legs to the middle of her chest. IT went everywhere, leaving no area untouched.

"….I lust for everything about you , woman…"

If Orihime had to make a translation of Ulquiorrarese , it could go along the line of " You're absolutely beautiful , I want you" , which had the effect to color her cheeks of a dark red. It was funny how , over times, she learned to "translate" his sentence and knew what he truly wanted to say more than anyone. She didn't know if he appreciate her reading him like this, but she was sure at the moment , he cared less .

" …I…do too…."

It felt odd on her tongue to say that so bluntly ,but things always needed to be clear with Ulquiorra, she didn't needed to sugar-coat things, hide them or be shy around matters. It was just as they were, no lies, no mask , nothing… Just saying things truthfully, honestly and how you wanted it.

She put emphasis on her response by raising both of her hands so that she could start unbuttoning his shirt. It didn't took a while for Ulquiorra to get the hint and help her in the process. After he carelessly threw the garment on the ground, his attention focused mainly on her eyes, whom found a particular interest in his anatomy. They were taking in every detail of his slender yet muscular body. Her hand who were previously unbuttoning his shirt were now softly caressing his abdomen , enjoying the feeling and the slight warmness emanating from it. The arrancar moved from his standing position on the floor , to a kneeling one on the bed, both of his legs in each side of her while his hands continued to caress her body, in a rhythmic sensual ballet with the other partner being her own hands. They were both discovering the other by touch, trying to engrave in their memory each curve, each detail, each imperfection ( or perfection if they had to put a word to it.) of each other.

Orihime's eyes met his endless green pool , she was ready for everything he had to offer, nothing anyone could say , not even Kurosaki, could change her mind at the current moment.

" Show me your heart ,Ulquiorra….show me how it's beating now."

His pupils dilated slightly at her words before his lips met hers with a gentleness that surprised the young woman. Their tongue swirled and played with each other as her hands circled his head , his dark locks felt so soft under her finger, it was like they were caressing them on their own.

Ulquiorra let his heart lead his action from now on, it was ruling every fiber of his being. When one of her tight brushed against his groin , it was the drop that made the water fall from the cup of his consciousness. He needed to take off the clothe covering his lower half or he was quite sure he would rip it off without control.

Why was he feeling such a pressure , such a barely controllable desire to be touched at the area of his organ that made him male? So far , it served no purpose, only to distinguish if he was a man or a woman. If this craving was the sensation Orihime had when she asked him to touch her there, he was willing to find out what she felt,….not not willing, he wanted to know. Ulquiorra was such a curious individual. As he slipped out of his pants in a hurry and thrown his boxer ( a undergarment apparently necessary for Orihime, he was used to wearing nothing under his Hakama.) across the room where it landed on one of her turtle plushy, he allowed one last demand to slip by his lips before all clear thinking would be found in his head.

" Touch me, I want to know what you felt…..I crave to know."

The young woman was speechless for some seconds, looking at the subject of all her love, standing naked , partially above her, with such a look that made her bones melts and all tension leave her body. There was such a comfortable atmosphere surrounding them , like the very fact they were together isolated themselves from the world, it has always been like this, just the two of them and nothing else. Her hand glided over his skin, going from his shoulder, to his collarbone, brushing by his hips before it halted on his manhood. When her hand circled the organ and her finger rubbing against the head experimentally, his sharp gasp made her jump a little, making her think immediately that she did a false move.

" ah…"

His low and whispering tone against her ears as his hips slightly moved , showed a gesture made to encourage her to continue , which she did so. Her finger applied more pressure in its hold while it moved slowly up and down. She could feel the slight pulsing it emitted, the blood running in each of its fiber and the liquid pouring out of its extremity.

"…gnh…."

His head applied itself to the space between her neck and shoulder, trying in vain to keep himself silent as Orihime experimented different kind of rubbing on him. Changing the speed, the pressure and the strength of the motion. It was all so new , yet everything happened so that one knew what the other wanted.

Orihime knew where this was going ….. thus, Ulquiorra , who could almost read the answer in her eyes, grabbed her hand softly , intertwining their finger as he made it land on their left, resting comfortably against the soft white bed sheet. He was position just above her, their body almost brushing against each other, his hips placed strategically a little lower then her own, ready for whatever was to come, he knew little about the whole matter, but noticing how both of their body were made, how both of them seemed like a puzzle to complete, he knew the future the situation held.

"…the heart…"

His voice was barely audible , yet had so much impact at the moment.

" The heart, it's right there, beating between us….encouraging this moment…."

When Orihime's eyes lighted themselves and her face wore the warmest of smile he ever had the chance to see , he knew she was seeing it too.

" Yes, Ulquiorra….it's waiting for you…" As she said those words , his hips moved slightly upward ,feeling her humid lower lips being pushed apart . He felt her tense sharply from the intrusion as his member penetrated deeper into her. When he felt some kind of resistance for only a mili-seconds , his eyes fixated themselves upon his woman's face, who was whimpering silently as tears trailed down her face. It made him slightly panicked from the mere idea he hurt her in some way.

" ….Orihime?""

His movement stopped all together, thought his manhood was still deeply inside her, simply unmoving.

" It's…it's okay, just give me a few minutes.. ." Her voice came out at barely above a whisper, possibly trying to get used to the pain.

The ancient espada kept himself still, waiting for his woman to get ready before doing anything, he never was a man to rush , and now was nothing different. Their breathing was in unison as they both kept themselves silent , waiting to be ready for any other movement. It wasn't before Orihime actually moved on her own , that Ulquiorra allowed himself to move, very slowly at first.

The sensation of her inner wall rubbing against him couldn't be compared to anything , it was so warm, so comfortable , so right . Orihime's discomfort slowly died down as she ,too , let herself drown in the feeling of him moving inside her. It felt so odd at first, yet so good afterward.

They were both a piece of a puzzle that was at the moment , completed. His thrust got faster and harder as time pass, he allowed himself to be less controlled, following the groan and moans of his dear woman.

" ..ah!..yes…Ulqui….Faster…."

The Cuatro Espada never needed to be told things twice.

The silent spectator of the two lover's display of affection was the moon itself, from which the ray shined on both of them, giving the room a soft blue glow, it seemed like that night was made for this, everything was just so perfect.

The grip Ulquiorra had on orihime's right hand , which still rested on their left, got tighter as his rocking motion accelerated , feeling himself reach a peek that was an unknown territory for both of them.

" Ahhh!…Ul…Ulquiorra….I…I'm…"

Looking down on Orihime's body glistening with sweat , his low growl soon turned into more loud moan that gave the young woman a strange sense of satisfaction, it was so rare to see him like this. Her legs were wrapped around his middle as he kept his pace ; the sound of their love-making composed of beautiful whimpers and groan that ,together, composed a Sonata of the heart.

It took some more minutes before ulquiorra actually whispered lustfully Orihime's name, while he felt her wall clench at his manhood, making the retroaction instantaneous. He emptied himself inside her as his woman screamed his name in ecstasy, her body shaking with her orgasm.

His own muscle had a hard time supporting his weight as his last few trust finished him, even so , he kept himself inside her, enjoying the overwhelming sense of peace that seemed to gnaw at his soul.

It wasn't before Orihime's hand made a soft pressure on his head for him to lie down that he actually do so. His head was resting against the area that mean so much to both of them, Ulquiorra could hear her still erratic breathing as her body also calmed down and drown in relaxation and tiredness.

" …..Ulquiorra?"

A soft humming sound was his only reply.

" ….. I now see another heart next to that heart constellation I saw earlier"

Orihime could feel against her skin, the lips of her love that moved slightly upward. He would never regret accepting her offer to go see the star together now….

"….and now that I think about it…." her voice was being filled with a sleepy under-tone, a sign she was slowly falling asleep.

" …I forgot my clothe at the park…."

A long awkward silence followed afterward, from which the arrancar mentally damned himself to have forgotten such a thing in the spur of the moment. He silently wished that Kurosaki wouldn't be the one to find them , in the next morning , all he wanted was a calm wake up , and his woman under the ray of a morning's sun.

Well , all will be decided in due time, for now , his eyes only closed slowly, drifting into sleep where pictures of a certain browny-orange-haired woman with brown eyes dominated his mind.

***** The end ******

**REVIEW! = D they are so appreciated and make me grow as a writer! since i'm an artist, i do not know how to express things with words easily , having your opinion is mostly appreciated! **


End file.
